New Love
by Spuffy.Fan
Summary: New relationships are popping up with all the Scoobies. Who do you expect!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fan Fiction. EVER. Please go a little easy on me! While I appreciate all feedback/reviews, I would appreciate NO flaming. Constructive Criticism is very welcome though!**

**Nothing of Buffy belongs to me. I only greatly admire the story & producers. That being said, however, THIS STORY, is all MINE!**

* * *

><p>Joyce is soaking in the bathtub, waiting for dinner to be done. Dawn &amp; Buffy said they would cook her dinner since her headaches have been horrible today. She looks at the clock on the bathroom counter, and sees that it is reading 3:30. The girls haven't been home from school very long at all, and already they are bickering. <em>This is going to be a long night.<em> She thought to herself.

As she smells something burning, she gets out of the bath to see what is going on. _My kitchen better not be on fire._ She thought. "Girls, I am so not in the mood for the bickering & arguing tonight. If you can't agree on what to make for dinner, I'll do it, or order a pizza." She said strictly.

As she turned around to go get her hair brushed, someone knocked on the door. She opened it, and it was Giles. "Well, Joyce, You are just the person I wanted to see. What do you say dinner & a movie tonight?" he asked, while sniffing the air. "Are the girls cooking dinner tonight?" he said with a smirk.

"How did you guess?" she said with a stifled giggle. _Oh God, what this guy does to my insides! He is just so incredibly handsome & sweet!_ "Dinner sounds great. I'm not even sure what movies are playing, but with how I have felt today, how about dinner & a movie at home? Your house or here. Your choice!"

"I just got a new TV so we can watch it there. I will jot home & shower & be back here around 5. Sound okay with you? Where would you like to go for dinner?" He replied.

"Where ever you choose is fine with me. I'm not picky when it comes to food, as long as it's not charred!" She laughed.

"Well, no worries, We can figure it out in a bit then! I'll be back." He said as he rushed out the door.

_She is so pretty. So down to earth. So loving. Oh bloody hell. I may just be in love._ Giles thought as he drove home.

"Girls, Giles and I are going to go to dinner & then to his place to watch a movie. Why don't the two of you just order a pizza? My treat! Invite the gang over and maybe have someone grab a couple new movies on the way over?" Joyce said nervously, as she laid a $50 on the table. "This should feed everyone."

"Mom, are you sure you feel okay? We can stay home & be quiet if you would rather sleep the pain off tonight?" Dawn asked, worringly.

"DAWN! Need a word with you please!" Buffy insisted.

They walked upstairs to Buffy's room & closed the door. "Are you serious Dawn? Do you not notice how happy and giggly mom gets when Giles is around? She totally has the hots for him!"

"Oh, well I hadn't really noticed! That's kinda gross, but cool, because Giles is – well, Giles! He's pretty cool." Dawn replied.

"Do you want to call everyone and tell them to be over here around –" Buffy cut herself off.

"MOM! What time are you and Giles leaving so I know what time to have everyone show up!" Buffy yelled down stairs.

"Yeah, Buff, that's going to help her headache go away." Dawn said sarcastically.

"Giles said he would be here around 5:00, so that should give you girls enough time to shower & get the pizza ordered and call everyone! Buffy, may I have a word?" Joyce replied.

"Sure, Mom, One second?" She asked as she turned back towards Dawn. "You call everyone & tell them to come over. Xander & Anya, Tara & Willow, Spike, Riley & a couple of friends of yours if you want to, so you don't feel so left out! I'll call the pizza in, I know what most everyone likes on their pizzas, what they don't like, well, they can pick it off!"

Buffy and Joyce went to Joyce's room to pick out her outfit. " Two Things Buffy; 1- Are you sure you are okay with Giles and I going to dinner & a movie? And 2 – Please don't let things get too out of control. I know how you've been acting when Spike is around –" _Kind of like I act when I am around Giles_, Joyce thought silently. " so if both he and Riley show up, I would appreciate it if you can keep them from tearing the house apart! Keep things in line for me, baby. If anything gets too serious between anyone, protection. You know there is some in my bathroom!"

"MOTHER! Why do you have condoms in your bathroom? Wait – No, do NOT answer that! I do not want to know that. I will make sure Spike and Riley do not act like jealous children & if they do, I'll just dust Spike! What do you mean, you've seen how I have been acting when Spike is around, am I really that noticeable? Oh God, do you think Riley has noticed? And mom, I am completely happy with the idea of you and Giles dating, or being friendly. I love Giles! He's a great guy. Absolutely perfect for you! I love you mom, and if you are happy, then I will be happy for you!"

"Thank you baby doll! Yes, you are noticeable around Spike. Buff, if he makes you happy, baby then go for it. So what, he's a vampire! You still deserve happiness! Things have been stressful between you and Riley for a while now, it seems. YOU deserve happiness also! Do not do anything you would regret if those two get out of line, though! I can see the love in your eyes for him. Be happy Buffy! Be smart! After the pain I saw you go through with Angel, you deserve happiness!"

"Thank you mom. Now, you get dressed, I'll call the pizza order in. Yell if you need anything!" Buffy said sweetly. She stopped when she got to the door, "Oh and Mom – Are you sure YOU can handle having Spike around? I want to take things slow with him, but he's all I dream about, all I think about. He has helped me with so many fights, that no one knows about. He could have killed me so many times, and he hasn't. I really hope he feels the same way about me. How do I tell Riley?"

"You will think of a way, sweetie. Now go get that pizza ordered, I have a date to get ready for!" Joyce replied.

Buffy got all the pizzas ordered & went back upstairs to find out from Dawn who all would be coming tonight.

"Did you get ahold of everyone? Who all will be here?" Buffy questioned Dawn.

"Riley has something going on with the initiative starting at 7 so he said he won't be able to make it, everyone else will be here though." Dawn replied.

"Okay, I am going to go catch Riley before he gets things started, did he say where he was?" Buffy asked?

"I think he was still at the dorm, but he didn't say." Dawn replied.

* * *

><p>Buffy opens the door to Riley's room, and finds him layed across his arm chair, eyes closed, with a <em>vampire<em> biting his wrist. Sucking his wrist.

"What the hell are you doing Riley?" Buffy yelled.

"Bu-Buffy, what are you doing here? I thought everyone was going to be at your house for pizza and movie tonight?" He asked guiltily.

"Well, we are, but honestly, I came over here so I could break up with you. I'm interested in someone else, I was going to say it a lot nicer, but after seeing you cheating on me, screw that! You get it like this. Riley, it's over. Don't call. You made it plain right there what you feel for me. NOTHING! Good-bye." Buffy said and left suddenly.

"Oops, well I guess we shouldn't have come back here then?" Riley asked the vampire.

* * *

><p><strong>Jump to Buffy walking back to her house, sobbing. <strong>

"Damn him! I was supposed to be the one to break his heart. Not the other way. Oh well, I guess once I talk to Spike, maybe I **will** break Riley's heart!" Buffy said aloud, to no one.

Buffy is stopped by a car going real slow behind her. She turns around. There is a black DeSoto with blacked out windows & dented fender. _Oh it's Spike! _ she thought as she opened the door.

"Oh, Luv, what's the matter?" he asked as he pushed the door for her. "I was just heading to your place, jump in and I will give you a ride."

"Well, I went to Riley's place – thanks for the ride by the way – to break up with him, because I have feelings for yo- someone else – and what do I find? Him letting a vampire suck his arm dry. I thought he loved me, How could he do this to me?" Buffy cried.

"Oh Buffy, I'm so sorry. Do you want me to go bite him and do him in?" Spike said with a smirk.

"No! Don't do that, he would probably just like it, and I can't handle him liking it from you. Spike, I – " Buffy stopped.

"What is it luv?" Spike asked questionably.

"I just don't understand why I can't get a good guy. Angel was good, but what could I do with him? We couldn't have sex or anything because he went evil, then wanted to kill me. Riley cheated on me. Maybe I'll pull a Willow and go gay." Buffy said with a slight laugh.

"Oh, please pet, don't do that! I think you just need a little monster in your man." Spike said as he winked at Buffy.

"Wh-What do you mean? You're with Drucilla or Harmony aren't you? Do you know a 'good' guy who has a little monster in them then?" She asked, seriously.

"Of course I do luv, You're lookin' at 'im." Spike said, as he brought a hand up to Buffy's face & stroked her cheek with his thumb.

_Oh my lord, he is totally hitting on me. _Buffy thought.

"Spike – Since I first saw you, I thought you were gorgeous! Then you tried to kill me, so of course I had no other choice but to fight back. But after I got to know you, and once you found out about this chip, I felt so bad anytime I would hit you, but you seemed like you liked it." Buffy said, still confused.

"Oh, Pet, it turns me on when you're rough like that. I don't like the bloody taste from myself, but hell yeah, total turn on! I have wanted you since I first saw you. Honest. Buffy, Can I ki-" He said.

"Spike, if you ask me if you can kiss me, I will stake you right here & now. Just shut up and kiss me. NOW!" Buffy interrupted.

She leaned towards him, as he leaned towards her, and their lips brushed. She put her hands behind his head & fiercely pulled his mouth into hers. He was about to pull away, when she stuck her tongue in his mouth.

"Oh – Buffy – You Taste – So Good." Spike stammered out in between kisses.

"As do you, Spike." Buffy replied. "But we can't let this go to far. It's 4:30, they're going to wonder where I'm at. Let's head over to my house, and while on patrol tonight we can talk about this a little more?"

"Talk – Smalk." Spike said as he fiercely kissed her again. "Yes, that would be best. If we don't go now, I'm not going to want to go!"

They drove in silence, her head on his shoulder, holding hands, the rest of the way to Buffy's house.

"Until we figure out what this is between us, can we keep it just between us?" Buffy asked before they got out of the car.

"Of course, my luv. I'd do anything for you!" Spike replied, as he looked at Buffy lovingly.

* * *

><p>As Joyce and Giles are leaving the resturant, they discuss which movie to watch.<p>

"Anything is fine with me. I really like classics, but of course, it's your house, you choose!" She said.

"Nonsense. You are the guest, you should choose!" Giles said as he grabbed her hand!

_I don't even want to watch a movie when we get there. _Giles & Joyce thought at the same time.

As they opened the door, Giles said, "I am going to go get some wine," as he motioned to the TV and movie case. "You choose the movie!"

Joyce moved to the TV and movie case, and just grabbed the first thing that she saw, which so happened to be her favorite, **Dances with Wolves.** She sat down on the couch and pushed pause while waiting for him to come back.

About 30 minutes into the movie, Giles put his arm around Joyce and pulled her towards him.

"Joyce, I have to be honest with you, I'm not nearly as interested in the movie as I am in you. I have wanted you for as long as I can remember. You are so beautiful, caring, & loving & I want to get to know you a lot better." Giles said, lovingly.

"Oh Rupert, I feel the same way." Joyce replied, as she leaned in to kiss him.

"What say we forget about the movie then?" Replied Giles as he deepened the kiss.

"Mhmm." Mumbled Joyce.

She started unbuttoning his shirt, and rubbed her hands all across his chest. He started undoing her shirt, and unclasped her bra, and started stroking her breasts.

"Bedroom?" Giles asked.

"Definitely." Joyce huskily replied.

* * *

><p>"Call if you need anything Buffy – We can be at the cemetary in no time!" Xander yelled as Buffy left to go patrol.<p>

_Oh, I won't need anything. I'll have Spike with me._ She thought silently.

"Okay guys, see ya later then!" Buffy yelled as she took off at a jog. Jogging pants, tank top & running shoes. Couldn't be more comfortable!

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading! There will be more! I can't just leave y'all hangin' with this ending! Please, review Chapter 1!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my first Fan Fiction. EVER. Please go a little easy on me! While I appreciate all feedback/reviews, I would appreciate NO flaming. Constructive Criticism is very welcome though!**

**Nothing of Buffy belongs to me. I only greatly admire the story & producers. That being said, however, THIS STORY, is all MINE!**

**Thank you to Libby Lee Smythe for your review on Chapter 1!**

* * *

><p><em>I can't believe this is happening. <em>Dawn thought.

Anya was home sick and her and Xander got stuck with sharing a blanket with each other, due to the unusually chilly weather. Whether Xander was just used to having someone curl up to him, or if he just liked Dawn, she didn't care! They were watching _10 Things I hate about you _followed by _Silence of the Lambs_. She was keeping an eye on Buffy, because her and Spike were sharing a blanket & not arguing like normal. Finally she gave up on watching them, because Xander whispered something in her ear, that she didn't catch the first time.

"I'm sorry – I didn't quite catch what you said." She questioned.

"I'll stay here either until your mom gets home or Buffy gets home from Patrolling tonight, if you want." Xander repeated just as quietly with a slight wink.

"Su-Sure, that sounds great." She stuttered out.

Xander wrapped them up tighter, put his arm around her shoulders & she laid her head on his shoulder. He then grabbed her hand with his other hand & they just sat there, carressing each others hands.

_I can't believe this is happening! Just when I got over my crush on him! Is he being for real? How do I find out? _Dawn's mind was racing.

_Wow, what am I doing? _Xander thought. _I know she has a crush on me, and I do have to admit that I like her also. But what would Buffy say? Would she care? I guess I need to speak to her before anything happens!_

"Uh, Buffinator, can I have a word with you – privately?" He said.

"Yes, but call me that again and you lose your teeth!" She said, sweetly.

"What's up Xand?" Buffy said.

"Okay, so don't hate me, but I'm really having some strong feelings for Dawn. It's not just because Anya isn't here, but I like Dawn. I haven't acted on it, because I don't want to die, but I really like her." He spoke in one breath.

"I know, Xander. I have been watching you out of the corner of my eye tonight. I can tell. I've seen you and her whispering back and forth. I know you looked very comfortable under that blanket." She said. "Don't sweat it. Mom likes you. You're one of my best friends. I have no problem with you being with her, but if you hurt her, or break her heart, I'll send Sp – I'll come after you and hurt you the same!"

"Are you serious, Buff? What do I tell Anya? I don't want to hurt her, but I'm just not sure I can handle much more of her!" He confessed.

"Do it how I did it with Riley. Just tell him that you are interested in someone else." She said, then wished she hadn't. "I probably shouldn't have said that."

"Wait, you and Riley broke up? Who are you interested in, other than him? Oh Jeez – Do I even want to know?" Xander stopped short.

"Xander, You can't be serious. I've just sat here and gave you MY permission to be with Dawn, and you are going to lecture me on who I want to be with? I want to be with Spike. I think I love him." Buffy said, huffily.

"Well, that is a relief – I thought you were going to say Angel again. You have killed him once, and that damn near killed you – I don't want to see you in that state again." Xander replied.

* * *

><p>As Xander opened the door to Anya's apartment, he could hear moaning. <em>Oh, I hope she's not in the bathroom throwing up. <em>He checked the bathroom, Nothing there. He checked the kitchen, living room & dining room. Nothing!

He peeked in the cracked door of their bedroom and Anya was straddling someone else. It was all Xander could do, not to go in there & strangle the guy Anya was on top of. He pushed the door open, at the very end of opening it creaked. Anya turned around, the guy sat up.

"Anya? ANGEL? What the hell is going on? I thought you were 'sick' Anya?" Xander spat out.

"Well, I just couldn't deal with putting up with the scoobies tonight. You and I have been having problems for a while now, Xand. I couldn't stand to see Riley and Buffy all lovey dovey tonight. Tara & Willow are no better when it comes to that aspect. It really makes me realize, by seeing them together, how much you and I have lost what we had." Anya said, sympethetically.

"Just for the record, Anya, and don't get your hopes up here Angel – But Riley and Buffy aren't even together anymore. She broke up with him earlier this afternoon. She's in love with someone else. Someone no one could ever imagine." Xander replied. "And Anya, that's why I was coming over – Well, that and to see if you were feeling any better. You know what, If you and Angel want to be together, I give you all the happiness in the world. But how exactly is this going to work? If he gets true happiness, he'll turn into big bad vampire again – Won't he?"

"Turns out, that's just with humans, Xander. And are you sure you're not going to pummel me, for you walking on seeing Anya and I together? - I guess I should say TRY to pummel me." Angel said, with a laugh.

"No, Angel – That's fine. I give the two of you my … Well, I don't know. But I'm fine with you two. Have fun. Be happy. But Angel – hurt her, and I'll hurt you." Xander said with a smirk.

"Deal!" Angel & Anya said in unison.

Xander paused as he was walking out the door, "Oh and Anya – I did love you. But I know what you mean, I'll be over tomorrow to get my stuff, if that is okay? I need to get back to Buffy's. Joyce and Giles had a big date. Buffy has to go patrol, so she asked me to sit with Dawn until one or the other get home."

"That is fine, Xander. Take your time. It's not like there is that much of yours here, it won't take up too much room." Anya said, with a smile.

"Well, that was quite awkward!" Angel said. "But I'm glad he didn't try anything. I love you Anya – So much! I'm glad he gave us his blessing!"

"Oh Angel! Me too! I love you too!" Anya said happily as she straddled Angel again. "I hope you like lots and lots of sex!"

Angel laughed a deep throaty laugh. "Oh, I do baby!"

* * *

><p>On the drive back to Buffy's, Xander's mind was racing. <em>Wow, that was incredibly easier than I thought it would be. Angel and Anya. Who'd have thunk it? I guess it was just meant to be!<em>

"BUFFY! Come here now!" Xander yelled before he even got the door to her house open. As he opened the door, he got a good glimpse of some Spuffy make out session.

"Oh, Gag! I'm fine with you two as long as you don't make me watch that again!" Xander said.

"Oi, Mate. No one made you watch that. Can't blame your bad timing skills." Spike said.

"Buffy, that was so much easier than I thought it was! Thank you for your input!" Xander told Buffy.

"Oi, I've missed something haven't I?" Spike said, with confusion in his voice?

"Yeah, a little. Can I have a word with Xander real quick?" Buffy asked Spike with love – pure love in her eyes.

"Absolutely. I need a fag anyways! I'll be outside." Spike said.

_How did I land this one? Never in my life did I think I could get someone nearly as good as her. She's like an Angel! With her halo of blond hair, so very sweet & loving. I love this broad! I love her oh so much! _Spike thought, silently.

Back inside, Xander and Buffy were sitting at the kitchen table.

"Where's Dawn?" Xander asked.

"Taking a quick shower. She was shivering, so I told her to go take a hot shower to warm up." She replied.

"Well, I could have – " Xander was cut off.

"I don't want to hear it. I give you my blessing with her, but I don't need to hear this! Do not take advantage of her, Xand. I'm trusting you to love her and make her happy!" Buffy interrupted. "Now how was that easier than you thought it would be?"

"Well, I walked in, and couldn't find Anya. I heard _noises_ and I thought she may be getting sick. I looked everywhere, other than the bedroom, and when I walked by the bedroom, the door was cracked. She was straddling someone else. I walked in. And they sat up. I said I thought you were sick, and she said she hadn't been feeling well, but she didn't know if she could take all the lovey dovey stuff that goes on around here when the gang is all together. You and Riley, and Tara and Willow. She said it was too much for her and she knew we had been having problems, so she said she was sick." Xander said.

"Wow, so who was she with? And Riley was the one causing all the lovey dovey with him. Until today, I had no clue that Spike felt anything for me, or I would have never led Riley on. Though, I do think he deserved it with what I found him doing today. Who knows how long he had been cheating on me." Buffy replied.

"I'll only tell you who she was with if you promise not to be mad. And I understand." He replied.

"I promise – I think – Was it Riley?" She asked.

"No, definitely not. It was Angel. When I asked about the whole true happiness thing, and him turning back into a bad vampire, he said that is only the case with humans. With Anya being a vengence demon, I guess that doesn't matter." He said, cautiously.

"Oh, well that's a shocker. My ex lover with your ex lover. She can have him. I am totally over him. –Okay well maybe not completely, but enough. I know I can never have him. I'm totally fine with that." Buffy said, as Spike came up behind her.

"I'm sorry. It's chilly out there, even for me!" he said.

"It's fine. Thanks Xander, for telling me. Take care of Dawnie while we're on patrol." Buffy said with a wink. "Mom should be back soon, unless – no, I will not think like that. I'll be back around 2 or so."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading! There will be more! I can't just leave y'all hangin' with this ending! Please, review Chapter 2.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**This is my first Fan Fiction. EVER. Please go a little easy on me! While I appreciate all feedback/reviews, I would appreciate NO flaming. Constructive Criticism is very welcome though!**

**Nothing of Buffy belongs to me. I only greatly admire the story & producers. That being said, however, THIS STORY, is all MINE!**

As Spike and Buffy are patrolling - they are chatting about their feelings towards one another.

"I was talking to mom before she left to go out with Giles tonight, Spike, and she said she could tell that I have had feelings for you for a while now. How did you not know?" Buffy questioned Spike.

"Well, with 'vampire senses', you know my smelling is better than most people. I could always smell when you got turned on, but since you and I were never really together with out Captain Cardboard around - I wasn't sure if it was him or me that was turning you on." Spiked replied, with a smirk.

Buffy starts blushing, and says, shyly, "So what do your vampire senses tell you now?"

"Bloody hell - They're specifically telling me that we need to hurry up and move back to my crypt so I can ravish your body!" Spike said as he broke out to a big grin!

"Mmmm, I never thought you'd ask! Spike -" Buffy was interrupted by about 10 vampires jumping out at her and Spike.

They split them up, Spike and Buffy each taking 5, she had 3 dusted, and he had 4 done in, with in 30 seconds. The last 3 seemed to get smarter. One lunged at Buffy, while the other grabbed her to bite her neck, Spike dusted the one holding Buffy back, and once she was free, she did this awesome spin move in the air, and dusted the last 2 at the same time.

"Bloody hell, Slayer, Show me up why don't ya! You looked absolutely hot doing that!" Spike said.

Buffy glanced at the crotch of his pants, clearly seeing a bulge, and replied, with a smirk of her own, "I can tell lover boy, I can tell! Race you to your crypt?"

Joyce and Giles have been going at it for hours now. Both are completely worn out, but can't seem to get enough of each other! As he is licking and nibbling on her nub, she is carressing his smooth skin.

"Oh Rupert, Get in me, Fill me up! Please! I can't take this anymore. I want - NO, I NEED you in me!" Joyce panted.

"Absolutely, sweetheart. Just open up & let me in!" Giles said sexily.

He moved slowly up her body, all her talking having distracted him from what he should be doing with his tongue and lips. She kissed him hard, and hungrily, tasting herself in his mouth, and not caring, even though it wasn't something she'd ever done before.

"Alright, Buffy, Tara. See you all tomorrow, I'm sure." Xander said to the wiccas as they were leaving.

"I-I'm sorry about what Anya did, Xander." Tara said, sympathetically. "It was real-really wrong of her to do it when she knew you'd be home." And she gave him a hug.

"It's fine. I should have sensed that things were going to be over with us soon. Look how lovey we were when we first got together, a lot like you and Wills still are! We haven't had that in a while. I'm fine. I was going over there to break it off with her. She just saved me the trouble. I'm just glad she didn't cry, like I was expecting." Xander assured the girls. "But Oh you should have seen the fear in Angel's face when I walked in! It was priceless!" he said with a laugh.

"Only you would think of that, Xander. It's why I love you!" Willow laughed, as she hugged her best friend! "See you tomorrow."

Xander watched out the front door to make sure they had pulled away in Willow's car, and locked the door. He headed up stairs, where he could hear Dawn walking around, in her bedroom.

_I can hear his footsteps on the stairs. Oh gosh, I look like such a child, dressed in these matching pants & shirt. Why can't I be brave enough to get something sexy? Right... Because I have never needed anything sexy to sleep in. I still don't. He's probably coming up here to apologize about earlier, and to tell me he has to get home to Anya._

Dawn stopped her thoughts, and yanked off her clothes, put on some short shorts & a tank top. Legs going on for miles.

_What am I doing? She's 15. She's not legal. What will Joyce say? Will she care? Should I just stop for 3 years? How can I stop my feelings for her? _

Xander was going on in his head.

"Xander?" Dawn Called.

_Oh God, She's going to let me down. I'm going to get my heart broken. I'm in love with this girl._

He took off up the stairs, pounding as he ran.

"Dawn? What's wrong?" Xander panted, clearly out of shape, as he reached Dawn's bedroom door.

"I was just going to see if you would open this bottle of Asprin for me? I can't see to get it, I think Buffy closed it with her slayer strength." Dawn replied, with a giggle.

"Are you sick? Not feeling well?" Xander said, with worry in his eyes, as he opened the bottle for her.

"No, today in Gym, I turned my ankle, and it's bothering me a little bit." Dawn replied.

"Oh, Okay. Here you go. Let me go get you some water." He said, lovingly.

"Okay - There's a glass in my bathroom." Dawn said.

After she took the pill, and finished the water, Xander touched her gently on the shoulder, and said, "Dawn, sit down - We need to talk."

_Great, here we go. He's going to break my heart in to a million little pieces._

"O-Okay." She said as she sat down.

"Dawn, Anya and I broke up tonight. I went home earlier, to make sure she was feeling better, and I walked in on her and Angel having -" he stopped short. _If I am this much in love with her, why am I afraid to talk about sex with her? _he thought.

"-Sex?" She questioned him. He nodded. "Oh, Xander, I'm sorry. You guys seemed truly happy together." _He is single! He's single! _She thought.

"Well, at first, I think we were happy, but I think we just grew tired of each other. I started falling for someone else, someone who should be totally off limits to me, but I just couldn't help myself." Xander said, as he reached for Dawn's hand. "Dawn, I have fallen in love with you. I know you may not feel the same about me, and that's fine. I'm willing to wait for you, if you want. If not, I still want us to be friends."

"Are you serious? Oh My God, Xander. I can't believe this -"

"I'm sorry. Like I said, you don't have to feel the same about me." Xander interrupted Dawn.

"Would you shut up?" She said with a laugh, as she leaned in to kiss him as passionately as she knew how.


End file.
